


Oportunidades

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Spideypool Cortos [17]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Ligero Angst, M/M, Nadie quiere hacer tarea, Romanticism, Science Stuff, Weasel es una hombre independiente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt tiene algo importante que decir, Wade descubre las desventajas de trabajar en Corea del Norte y Peter… bueno, el piensa en lo que le ha pasado en el último año.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oportunidades

**Author's Note:**

> Musa de la inspiración... ¡¿a dónde te has ido?!  
> ¿Por qué me atormentas con tu auscencia?

Dejó caer su mochila descuidadamente en el piso, se quitó los tenis y se dirigió al sillón a descansar un poco. La semana había sido la más agotadora que había tenido en meses; entre criminales de poca monta que se empeñaban en robar casi todas las noches, sus proyectos finales de biología y química, ayudar a los Avengers con uno o dos supervillanos del calibre de Red Skull y las pilas de trabajo que amablemente J.J. Jameson le asignaba cada vez que ponía un pie en el Daily Bugle no sabía que lo mataría primero. Oh, claro, y no podían faltar sus problemas sentimentales.

Si su cabeza era un revoltijo de pensamientos, ecuaciones y malos chistes, su corazón bien podría compararse con una tarde de compras con Hulk: un completo y colorido desastre. Las cosas ya eran difíciles sabiendo que se sentía… atraído… por Wade Wilson, aka Deadpool, el mercenario bocón, el hombre que era todo aquello que él siempre había evitado; y ahora había que sumarle que su mejor amigo Matt Murdock comenzaba a mostrar bastante interés en su persona, algo que un año atrás le habría hecho saltar de puro gusto. Porque dicha sea la verdad, él estaba enamorado del pelirrojo desde casi el momento en que lo conoció.

Era carismático, amable, responsable y serio cuando la situación lo requería. Su energía y disposición para cambiar al mundo, sumado a su gran corazón, le habían hecho caer redondito en sus manos. Pero las cosas nunca podían ser fáciles, mucho menos para alguien como él. Así que tuvo que resignarse con ser un amigo más del abogado, un compañero ocasional en su lucha contra el crimen y un paño de lágrimas cuando algo afectaba la estabilidad emocional del mayor.

Y aunque estuvo tentado a confesar sus sentimientos, prefirió callar al ver lo feliz que Murdock era con su adorada Elektra. Dolía verlo amar a otra persona, pero él siempre se repetía que era lo mejor, que ella podía darle la vida que merecía, podría amarlo con libertad sin preocuparse por el mundo. Aún si el mundo parecía irse al carajo cada tres minutos.

Tampoco podía olvidar el hecho de que en ese entonces, él ya estaba saliendo con Mary Jane, una chica inteligente, valiente y tan hermosa como los días de primavera. La amó con locura -aun la amaba- solo que el amor que sentía por Matt era aún más grande, más fuerte, más profundo. Y contrario a lo que pudiera parecer, el que MJ fuera pelirroja era una simple casualidad. En serio.

Ya se había hecho a la idea de solo ser Peter Parker, amigo infatigable de Matt Murdock, cuando “eso” pasó. La pelinegra fue asesinada y con ella, las razones de vivir del abogado; decir que fue fácil sacarlo de la depresión en que se sumió sería mentir descaradamente. muchas noches tuvo que quedarse en el apartamento del pelirrojo para evitar que hiciera alguna locura, días enteros de convencerlo para que al menos durmiera o comiera algo. Terribles horas en que veía agonizar a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, sintiéndose un completo inútil por no poder calmar el dolor que torturaba al mayor.

Durante ese tiempo fue cuando Wade Wilson apareció en su vida para, sorprendentemente, darle un poco de paz. Su plática interminable y los estúpidos chistes que soltaba cada dos por tres le hacían olvidarse de la tensión que cargaba día tras día. El tener a alguien que pudiera no sólo entender las referencias que hacía, sino seguir el ritmo de su conversación era algo que jamás creyó posible. Y un buen día, mientras comían pizza en la azotea de la torre Stark, hablando sobre el último capítulo de The Walking Dead se dio cuenta: se había enamorado del mercenario.

Y de ahí todo se había ido al diablo, porque amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo no era tan sencillo como lo pintaban las telenovelas, mucho menos si eran diametralmente opuestos, aún peor, si ambos estaban en lados distintos de la ley. Pero, siendo el tonto que es, decidió darle prioridad a sus sentimientos por el asesino, porque intentar algo con Matt, sabiéndolo emocionalmente roto no estaba dentro de sus planes*. Y como su suerte era la de un pavo en día de acción de gracias, una noche terminó “ebrio”, jugando póker de prendas con Deadpool, perdiendo y… bendito alcohol… haciendo el amor con el mercenario.

Quien obviamente lo dejó en cuanto pudo, y con toda la razón del universo. Porque todo mundo quiere estar con Spiderman, pero tendrían que estar locos para compartir el mismo espacio que el aburrido Peter Parker. Claro que dolía, dolía saberse hecho a un lado por ser… por ser él mismo; pero no culpaba al mayor, era entendible. Pero rayos, aun con todo seguía deprimido, y el que Matthew estuviera “coqueteandole” no ayudaba mucho. No quería ver sus esperanzas rotas una vez más, no sabía si podría soportarlo.

El sonido del timbre lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y mirar el reloj un tanto alarmado. Las nueve de la noche y ni siquiera había empezado con su ensayo de biología molecular. soltó un suspiro de puro cansancio y se levantó a abrir la puerta.

-Hola Mattie

-Hola Peter… ¿interrumpo tu estudio?

-Qué más quisiera- tomó una de las bolsas que el mayor traía y se encaminó a la cocina

-¿No estás haciendo tus deberes?- siguió con facilidad al chico y dejó la otra bolsa sobre la mesa

-Disculpa mamá- rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos- ¿trajiste el helado?

-De triple chocolate

-¡Oh por Odín!- rebuscó en las bolsas y sacó el envase- ¿te he dicho lo mucho que te amo jejeje?

-Jejejeje- un pequeño sonrojo adornó las mejillas del abogado- deberías ir a terminar tu ensayo antes de que se haga más tarde.

-Ya voy, ya voy- tomó una cuchara que estaba sobre la mesa y salió de la cocina- ¡pero me llevaré el helado para motivarme!

-De eso nada- detuvo al chico y le quitó el bote mientras decía un poco molesto- Después no vas a querer cenar nada.

-Mattie, Mattie, Mattie- intentó recuperar su preciado manjar, pero el pelirrojo no lo dejó- mi metabolismo es muy acelerado ¿recuerdas? aunque me coma 4 litros de helado tendré hambre después.

-La lasagna estará en una hora, estoy seguro que podrás esperar

-Pero Matt, me moriré… me desmayaré de inanición- al ver que el otro solo levantaba una ceja con gesto de incredulidad, hizo un puchero y le dio la espalda- bien, si el hambre no me deja concentrarme en mi tarea, le diré a mi profesor que DareDevil se comió mi ensayo.

-No creo que…

-¡He dicho!- y sin más se encerró en su cuarto.

El abogado soltó una pequeña risita y comenzó a preparar la cena, sería una noche interesante.

——————————————————-

-¡¡¿Cómo que no puedo regresar a Estado Unidos?!!

- _”Ya te lo dije Wilson, no hay nadie disponible para traerte de vuelta, y tienes negado el acceso a cualquier aeropuerto comercial”_

-Y un carajo Weasel… ¡necesito estar en New York a la de ya!

- _”Lo mejor que puedo conseguirte es un helicóptero hacia Luxemburgo… en una semana. De allí me sería más fácil convencer a alguien para que te lleve a las Bahamas y de ahí a Manhattan”_

Apretó su celular con fuerza, agrietándolo bastante. Esto no podía estar pasando, no ahora; no cuando finalmente se había decidido a regresar al lado de Peter, y ¿quizá confesar sus sentimientos…? Ya cruzaría ese puente cuando llegara el momento. Dejó escapar un gruñido y murmuró un par de maldiciones más antes de responderle a su “amigo”

-Ok, ok… ¿cuánto tardaría en llegar a New York siguiendo tu plan?

-” _Si presiono bastante, 2 semanas… jezz, es tu culpa Wilson, ¿a quién se le ocurre aceptar un trabajo en Corea del Norte? Sabes lo difícil que es mover influencias en ese lugar”_

-Si acepté el trabajo fue por que me pagaban bien tonto… ¿de dónde crees que sacó el dinero de tu salario?

- _”¡¡Tu no me pagas nada!!”_

[Eso se llama explotación infantil]

<Esclavitud en pleno siglo XXI… ¿si estamos aún en el siglo XXI?>

-Si, aún estamos en el siglo 21- soltó un suspiro cansado- de acuerdo, haz lo que tengas que hacer.

- _”¿Me hablas a mi?”_

-Sí, te hablo a ti comadreja…

[Si hubiéramos traído el teletransportador estaríamos allí en un santiamén]

<El hubiera no existe, es para maricas>

[Tú eres un marica…]

- _”¿Sigues allí tonto? Como sea, llega a Kanggye en una semana, ahí te contactaré de nuevo”_

-¿Eso con qué se come?

- _”Es una ciudad de Nampo”_ -no hubo respuesta- _”Tú pregunta cómo llegar ahí, es lo único que conseguí en tan poco tiempo”_ \- y sin más colgó

[Dos semanas lejos de Petey… algo le hiciste a la autora para que te hiciera esto]

-Yo no hice nada, lo juro

<Eso dicen todos y de repente ¡bam! secuestraste a su gato imaginario>

-Ella no tiene un gato imaginario ¿o sí?

[Concentrate, debemos conseguir un mapa y ver dónde demonios está esa ciudad]

-¡Argh!- golpeó con fuerza el volante y suspiró derrotado- solo espero no le pase algo malo a Petey boy

<Es un superhéroe, hoy está comiendo helado y mañana Galactus se lo come>

[Si no ayudas no digas nada…]

<Yo digo lo que mpfmfpf…>

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Caja amarilla? ¿Picoparéntesis?

[No pasó nada, anda, vamos por ese mapa]

-Ok…- arrancó de nuevo la camioneta y se dirigió al pueblito más cercano- espero que tengan tacos, o chimichangas… ah, claro, y un mapa.

——————————————————————

Tecleaba rápidamente, apenas parpadeando, demasiado concentrado en plasmar sus ideas sobre los pros y contras de usar la reacción en cadena de la polimerasa  para la obtención de muestras clonadas de un espécimen. El aroma de la lasagna llegó hasta su nariz y se permitió cerrar los ojos, imaginándose lo deliciosa que sería su cena.

-Peter- dijo un pelirrojo del otro lado de la puerta- hora de cenar

-¡Al fin!- se levantó de su asiento y estiró la espalda hasta que hizo un leve crack- voy en un momento Matt, primero deja guardar el archivo o me pasará lo mismo que la semana pasada, cuando escribí ese reporte de laboratorio ¿recuerdas?

-Claro que lo recuerdo, estuviste quejándote mientras atrapamos a esos ladrones de banco

-Es que no fue justo Mattie- abrió la puerta encontrándose al mayor recargado en la pared opuesta- me costó mucho trabajo

El abogado solo negó un par de veces con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara y se encaminó al comedor. El castaño soltó un bufido y lo siguió de cerca, quejándose de la maldad del universo y de como parecía conspirar para que no hiciera su tarea.

Cuando llegaron a Peter se le abrieron los ojos como platos. La mesa estaba hermosamente adornada, la lasagna en medio de ella acompañada de una botella de vino e iluminado todo por un par de velas rojas. Sintió la sangre subir a sus mejillas y pasó saliva ruidosamente.

-Matthew… ¿q- qué…- genial, buen momento para tartamudear-… qué es esto?

-Solo quería darte una sorpresa Peter- lo abrazó por la cintura y recargó su rostro en el alborotado cabello del menor- hay algo que quiero decirte…

**Author's Note:**

> Me dará un aneurisma o dos... todo depende del trabajo :P


End file.
